


Through numb lips I whisper your name

by Winterchildboobear



Series: Spideypool Short Stories [5]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape, Deadpool has a heart, Halloween parties, Party gone bad, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a college student, Peter gets drunk, Peter is drugged, Roofied, Wade cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterchildboobear/pseuds/Winterchildboobear
Summary: Peter goes to his first college party, determined to leave a night of vigilanting behind in order to experience life as a normal kid.But when he meets a cute guy, who slips something into his drink, a drugged Peter turns to Wade for help





	Through numb lips I whisper your name

Peter huffed to himself as he made his way across campus, small plumes of air steamed before him before dissipating. Crossing over a stretch of grass, Peter made his way towards the themed houses of the sport teams. Shoving his hands deeper into his pockets, Peter ducked his head as he passed a group of drunk girls who were laughing by a lamppost. Their Halloween outfits were rumbled and for a few of the girls, missing pieces. 

The thin costume that Peter was wearing did little to keep the cold October air out. Shivering, Peter was started to regret his decision to not bring a jacket with him. The cold wind nipped at his nose, causing him to sniffle. Reaching the edge of campus, Peter heard the sound of yelling students, the party had broke free of the themed houses and spilled onto the lawn. 

Pushing his way through the dancing bodies, Peter made his way inside. The smell of weed, alcohol and mixed vapes was overbearing. A girl who was dressed as a sexy Captain America pushed past Peter, her perfume almost gagging him when she pressed against him on accident. Stepping back, he dodged her friends as they hurried after her, calling out a mixture of profanities as they spilled their drinks. 

Peter had avoided the whole college party scene for his freshman year, but as a sophomore, he had a made a few friends who insisted that he attend a party with them. Through a lot of mumbled excuses, he finally gave in. Dressing up as, ironically, Spider-Man. He decided to go, laughing to himself as he went out as himself. It’s the only time of the year that he could go out in public in his suit. The suit wasn’t quite ready for cold weather, but the hilarity of the situation won him over. 

“Peter!” Someone yelled across the party. Peter whipped around, trying to pick out whoever called his name. Suddenly a friend from chemistry appeared at his elbow, shoving a drink in his hand he smiled at Peter.

“I didn’t think you would come, man it’s cool that you did.” Peter smiled awkward, pulling his mask up to his forehead, he wiped sweat from his brow. The house was twice the temperature as outside, the multiple or hot bodies dancing around the small house only served to amplify the humidity that built up. 

“I figured I better come at least once, or else you guys will never forgive me,” sipping from his class, Peter winced. The burning of alcohol was unfamiliar. Even though it warmed his chest, he enjoyed the bite. 

“Do you wanna smoke?” His friend asked, shaking Peter by the elbow. Peter winced internally as he shrugged, unsure of what to do. 

“Take a puff.” Peter grabbed the blunt from his grasp, breathing it in tentatively. The taste was off, but he blew it out quick before he shoved it back into his friend’s hand. 

“No, no, take a deep breath. Hold it then blow out.” Peter waved it away, uninterested in dropping his guard just yet.

“I’m okay,” he excused. His friend frowned, taking a drag himself before speaking,

“Whatever dude, if you hated Pot smokers you should have said.” Peter felt guilt build as he opened his mouth to explain, but instead his friend disappeared into the mass of dancing bodies. The music was turned up, causing the bass to thump loudly in his ears. 

“Peter, come here.” Peter glanced down at a small girl, a friendly face in his journalism class. 

“Hey,” Peter paused as he tried to think of her name

”Want to take shots with us?” She didn’t seem to know that he didn’t know her name, so Peter sighed in relief. Shrugged he followed her as she lead him into the kitchen. He rather drink with semi-friends than awkwardly stand in the living room. 

“I like your outfit.” Peter smiled as she turned over her shoulder to smile, she was dressed as some sort of anima character, none Peter was familiar with. In the kitchen, a small ground of friends were passing out shots of UV and vodka. Peter grabbed one as it was shoved into his hands, his last glass disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. 

Several shots later, Peter was pleasantly buzzed, leaning toward drunk. His system wasn’t used to processing alcohol, it made him a lightweight. He laughed at one of the girls as she started to hack at the burn of the alcohol. His suit was started to stick to his skin uncomfortably, pulling off his mask completely, Peter ran a hand through his hair. 

“You look cute.” A voice said, Peter spun around and smiled widely at the man behind him. He was tall, broad shoulders and bright blue eyes smiling down at him. Peter’s face burned with the alcohol and a blush. Bashfully he shook his head and laughed.

“You’re not so bad too,” he winced at his slurring. “What’s your name?”

”Marcus,” the guy shouted over the cheers of the group taking shots. 

“Can I get you a drink?” Peter nodded, smiling brightly as Marcus disappeared. He was just a notch below drunk, but it was nice to lose the edge. His friends were all moving through the house, some making out together. Others leaving. Marcus returned soon after, handing Peter a drink. 

“I like your outfit choice,” Marcus complimented as he sat against the counter. Peter smiled brightly, leaning into the counter too, but he misjudged and slammed his hip into the edge. 

“Thanks, he’s my favourite hero.” Marcus laughed and nodded, 

“Are you from here? I’ve never seen you at the parties.” Peter nodded, taking a large chug from his glass. 

“I am not the party type, this isn’t my usually scene at all.” Marcus moved closer, whispering into Peter’s ear,

”So, what is your scene?” He grasped Peter’s hip tightly, scrunching his suit. Peter swallowed as they started to pick up a conversation, trying to act relaxed he ignored the tingling of his brain.

After finishing his drink, Peter frowned as the room suddenly swam. _He hadn’t drank that much._.shaking his head, he was suddenly extremely muted.

”I don’t feel s’ good,” Peter mumbled as his chest squeezed. His senses screamed danger at him. Pushing away from Marcus, Peter frowned. Marcus smiled and moved closer, pushing to grab Peter again. Lurching away, Peter rushes out of the kitchen. Panic swam in his head, _but panic for what?_

Stumbling past drunk couples making out, Peter found a bathroom. Bursting in he flung the door shut and twisted the lock shut. Marcus was the last thing he saw, as he stood in the middle of the room, peering around the room with a dark look on his face that made Peter’s stomach drop. Stumbling into the bath, he drew the curtain shut. Pulling his phone out, Peter pushed at the home button, the screen swam and blurred before him. Was he crying? Peter brushed at his eyes, shocked to see them come away wet. 

The overwhelming urge to leave screamed in Peter’s mind. 

“Gotta leave,” he mumbled as he looked through his contacts.

Aunt May..

Gwen..

Roommate..

Wade..

Peter hovered his thumb over Wade’s contact, unsure of asking him for help. When the sound of someone pounding on the door filled the bathroom, Peter clicked his contact and put the phone to his ear. Muffled sniffles pulling free of his mouth. 

It rang once, twice. 

“Hello?” Peter sobbed at the sound of Wade’s voice. 

“Um, hello?” Peter sniffled as he steeled himself.

”Wade? It’s me, Spidey.” 

“Hey! Wow, I didn’t think you would use this number. You ready to go on a taco date?” Peter wanted to smile at the sound of his excitement, but his vision was swimming and his awareness was loosening. 

“I think, I think that I’ve been drugged,” Peter sobbed as he realised his situation. 

“Where are you?” Wade immediately responded. All previous humour was gone, leaving a serious business tone behind. 

“I’m at a party,” Peter moaned, embarrassment weighed heavily on his shoulders. His first party experience was ruined already. Giving his campus information out, Peter informed Wade of where he was.

”Listen to me, I’m going to speed and I’ll be there in like ten minutes. Okay? You need to stay locked in the bathroom.” Peter nodded, before realising that Wade could not see him. 

“Okay, I’m sorry,” Peter slurred as he let his head lull against the tub. His eyes were beginning to grow too heavy. Letting his phone curl into his chest, Peter nodded off. 

* * *

“Spidey?” Peter felt his shoulder being shook. Dimly he was aware that someone had taken hold of his thigh and was pulling at his body. Panic surged through his body as Peter whipped his head up, it cracked painfully against the tub. His arms raised up in front of his face as sobs tore through his chest.

”Please, no,” he moaned as the hands continued to grasp at him.

”Wade!” Peter yelled as the music continued to blare into the bathroom. Panic caused his voice to break as he continued to yell Wade’s name. His vision was blurry as he blinked tears away rapidly. Weakly he batted at the hands as they moved to his face, reminding him that he had removed his mask.

”I’m sorry, you’re okay. I promise, it’s me, Wade. Remember? Deadpool.” Groggily Peter stopped fighting, the familiarity of the voice settling into his sluggish mind. His vision slowly came into focus, the glaring red of Deadpool’s suit stood out against the dim bathroom. The door had been slipped shut, muting the music.

“Wade?” Peter whispered as he grasped Wade’s forearms.

“Yeah, gosh baby boy. Hey there you, you are really out of it, huh?” Concern coloured Wade’s voice as he caressed Peter’s face. Leaning into the hand, Peter sobbed in relief. He pushed back himself out of the tub, arms shakily supporting him as he all but dove into Wade’s lap.

”I don’t know what happened,” Peter hiccuped, his voice heartbroken. Wade tried to push down his anger as Peter continued to sob into his chest. He was unmasked leaving his tear drenched face for Wade to see. Spider-Man unmasked was weird, weirder than the kid being at a party, something that Wade was sure he had not done before.

Peering around the bathroom, Wade tried to find the missing mask, Peter’s unruly hair tickled his chin as Wade tried to twist around. Eventually he found his mask discarded by the doorway. The younger male was mumbling into his chest, completely unaware of his surroundings. Carding a hand through Spider-man’s hair, Wade tried to think of what to do. He was in no situation to be left by himself. Wade wouldn’t trust anyone who claimed to be his friend, as someone fucking drugged him. Pulling the younger man fully into his lap, Wade lightly tapped his face.

”Hey, Spidey. I need to know where you live. Where is your house?” Spider-man lifted his face, his hair was stuck to his forehead. Brown eyes peered mournfully up at Wade, their glazed appearance let Wade know that he was not going to get any information from the kid anytime soon.

“Okay, I’m going to take you home with me. Okay baby?” Wade hauled the young hero to his feet, all but carrying him as he made his way through the crowded house. The Spider-Man suit was clinging to his body, heat radiating from him as his arms tightly wrapped around Wade’s shoulders. 

“You dressed up as yourself for a Halloween party? That’s pretty conceited baby,” Wade jibbed as he left the house. 

“M’ name is Peter,” Peter mumbled into Wade’s neck. His breath tickled Wade’s neck through the material of his mask. The smell of alcohol and weed stuck to spid...Peter. 

“Okay, Petey. I’m Wade, which you know. Since you called me.” Waving over the Uber that he took to get Peter, Wade helped put the drunk hero into the car. Giving instructions to his apartment, Wade turned his attention to Peter, who was leaning against the cool window. He was occasionally sniffing and mumbling random things, but his hand was tightly clasping Wade’s. 

Wade pulled out his phone, talking to Weasel about what to do with Peter. He spoke in a hushed tone as to not disturb Peter. In the end, they decided it would be best that Peter did stay with Wade for the night, as he would need to be monitored. 

Pulling up to his apartment, Wade paid the Uber and dragged Peter from the car. The boy was all but asleep, his features illuminated by the lamplights. Wade let himself take in Peter’s features, he was all sharp facial lines and long lashes. His hair was ruffled, almost wavy as it hung over his face, which gave him a younger look. Wade huffed, grasping Peter by his waist as he led him up to the stairs. 

“This is gonna be tough..think you can hold onto me?” Wade asked, his face feeling overheated under his mask with the exertion of hauling Peter beside him. Peter nodded and raised his arms, like a small child wanting to be held. 

Swinging Peter onto his back, he began to climb the two flights of stairs that led to his apartment. It took a few hard swears and a lot of dedication, but he eventually reached his apartment. Pushing the door open, he lugged himself inside. Peter all but slid off of his shoulders into his bed. The suit which normally flattered Peter’s body, made him look small and claustrophobic.

“He is not gonna want to stay in that suit,” Wade muttered to himself as he dug through his drawers for a pair of sweatpants. Taking a deep breath, he began to slip off Peter’s suit, talking through his actions as he went.

”I’m gonna get you in some comfy clothes. You’re gonna sweat a lot, and I know for a fact that these suits aren’t the best to sweat in. Like wearing a balloon right?” Nerves made Wade’s voice shaky, his hands following in the same suite. Peter was groggily nodding when Wade began to take off the lower half of the suit. Peter shot up when his hands brushed against his thighs. His body almost flew off of the bed with the force of his movements, dark eyes stared into Wade’s through his mask, they looked so much older than they should. It made Wade sad to see fear flash across Peter’s face as he stared down at his lap where Wade’s hands were paused.

”You perv,” Peter mumbled. Wade snorted, brushing his hand against Peter’s cheek. Leaning into his hand, Peter smiled sloppily, his eyelids hanging low. 

“You know, this isn’t how I wanted to take off your clothes for the first time,” Wade teased. A lump sat uncomfortably in his throat. Peter laughed quietly and nodded before he lay back down, his hand trailing down Wade’s hand. 

Slipping the suit off, Wade pulled the sweatpants over Peter’s lower body. Tucking him into the blankets, Wade let himself relax.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Wade held his head in his hands. Anxiety was slowly slipping from his body. The terror that he felt when Peter started sobbing on the phone haunted him. The fear he felt at hearing the hero break down was unfamiliar. _What if he hadn’t been there?_ Shaking the thought from his mind, Wade grabbed a pillow from the bed. Brushing Peter’s hair from his face, he left the room. Preparing a bed on the couch, he collapsed into it. Trying to mentally prepare himself for the next morning.

* * *

Peter groaned and shuffled deeper into his bed, the pounding of a headache caused his eyes to burn. The smell of pancakes was wafting into his room. Which was weird...because his roommate was never in, let alone making food.

Suddenly, the night’s events all rushed back in. Panic surged through Peter as he threw himself off of the bed, _not his bed_. His shoulders slammed into something solid, causing pain to shoot through his entire back. Cursing, he fell to the ground. Tears burned in his eyes as he tried to stave the feeling of terror, _where am I? Marcus’?_ A whimper tore its way through Peter, it sounded pitiful even to Peter’s own ears. But he couldn’t help it, he hadn’t felt this young in years. 

His chest tightened painfully against his ribs, the familiar feeling of a panic attack was quickly building as Peter stared around the unfamiliar room. Suddenly the door burst open, the large figure of a man rushed toward Peter. Terror filled Peter as he back-peddled into a dresser, terror pushed another sob out as pain flared up in his head.

”No! Stop, stop. I’m sorry, stop,” Peter sobbed, his hands stuck out in-front of him to ward off the man. 

“Please, don’t hurt me,” Peter cowered into his own legs, wrapping his arms around his neck. Wade sighed as he sat a few feet away from Peter. Unsure of how to approach the situation. Peter was hyperventilating and muttering apologies to no one in particular, obviously not fully awake. 

“Peter, honey. It’s me. It’s Wade,” Wade said in the most calm voice he could muster. After a few more repetitions of his name, Peter stopped crying as he glanced at Wade. He hadn’t seen Wade’s entire face before as he had been limited to his lower face during taco dates.

”Wade?” Peter choked out, his voice raw from crying. Relief flooded through Wade as he smiled softly,

”Yeah, baby boy,” Wade let out a shaky smile, his hands slowly reaching out to comfort the shaking boy. 

“Oh my god,” Peter muttered, his body slumping like a puppet with cut strings. Peter his head fall forward, revealing blood matted hair. Gingerly Wade grasped Peter by the chin as he tilted his head, examining the new injury. The boy’s head moved without argument.

“Where did that come from,” Wade mumbled out loud to himself. Peter fingered at his hair before wincing. 

“Think I banged it on the dresser.” His voice was rough, laden with emotion and exhaustion. Wade pushes himself up, heading to the bathroom to retrieve his emergency medkit. When he returned, Peter had moved to the bed, laying on his stomach he was splayed across the bed. 

Wade let himself look for a minute, the broad shoulders were familiar. Easily recognisable in or out of the suit. He also couldn’t help but admire how the sweatpants suited him too. They hung low enough that...

”Stop creepin’” Peter huffed from the bed. Wade smiled, suddenly aware that he had been opening gawking at his ass. 

“Can’t help it, that ass is delectable in anything.” A small huff was all Peter responded with as Wade began to start examining his head. 

“I see you changed me,” Peter said, his tone careful. 

“Yeah...although I love that suit, you were sweating a lot. I didn’t want to leave you in that thing over night.” Peter hissed at the alcohol sodden pad that Wade dabbed on his head. 

“You didn’t?...” Peter tapered off, leaving an awkward silence. Wade bent over, levelling his eyes with Peter. For a minute Peter stared at the wall, before slowly raising his eyes to look into Wade’s. 

“You know I respect you, I would never _look_ at or take advantage of you without clear permission.” Peter dropped his gaze, 

“Thank you. I know, I just..you know.” Wade turned his attention back to cleaning the wound on his head.

”I know, Peter. First time being drugged huh? It sucks, kid.” Wade didn’t mean to sound insensitive, but Peter stayed silent anyway. His eyes growing glassy as he nodded. Sighing, Wade set a hand on his shoulder blades, the heat of his skin warming his palms. It was comforting, to both of them.

”It was supposed to be a fun night,” Peter sniffled as he rubbed roughly at a tear that trailed down his nose. Wade’s heart twisted painfully at the waver in the hero’s voice. 

“I know, kid.” 

They stayed in silence for a few minutes as Wade finished with the medkit and Peter stared at the wall. 

“You hungry?” Wade ventured, he knew the answer would be a no. Peter shook his head, instead his rolled onto his side, tucking his legs against his chest. Wade nodded and stood up, preparing to go and sit in the living room. 

“Please stay,” Peter whispered, his hand patting the bed beside him. Wade was uncomfortable for a minute, extremely aware that he was completely vulnerable without his suit. Glancing at how small Peter looked, he decided it was okay. Crawling into the bed, he mirrored Peter’s position. They locked eyes as Peter stared at him, taking in the scars that covered his face. 

“Thank you.” It was a quiet whisper, but it was heavy. Wade smiled sadly, taking in the somber brown eyes and untidy hair. He nodded. He would always come, no matter the situation, Peter knew that. 

“Do you want to talk about it? Or wait for tomorrow, Peter.”

Peter bit his lip, unsure of what to do. Sighing he closed his eyes and shook his head, a clear _not now_. 

“I like when you say my name,” he mumbled, almost like he was embarrassed. Wade smiled as Peter’s cheeks tinted pink. 

“Its nice to know it, and see you,” Wade replied honestly. “You’re really...I mean this honestly. You’re so beautiful.” Peter didn’t snort or brush it off, but the smile he gave was just as self deprecating. 

“Peter,” Wade said seriously. The brown eyes snapped open and met Wade’s. “I will always come get you.” 

Slowly a hand grasped Wade’s own that rested beside his face. 

“I know, thank you.”


End file.
